Stuck Between
by Knight.of.Disaster
Summary: Conduits aren't monsters. No, see powers don't kill people. Oh no, it's the person behind the powers that kill people. Sonic AU with a dash of inFamous. R&R.


_I got inFamous fever and it is __**not**__ going away any time soon. Cole is so fucking hot and I am not ashamed to say it. So, it's only natural this story will be influenced by it. __**This is not a crossover; **__just __**my**__ version of inFamous. This is a little side project that I will work on along with _Not Any Different_. I really shouldn't be doing this since I am the worst at story multitasking ever but the stupid plot bunny would leave my head! Blame watching and reading everything about inFamous in under thirteen hours. Talk about information overload, huh? As a side note, everyone's human for the sake of the story. _

_There will be Conduits and people like the Militia and the Beast but with different names, personalities, etc. Now that the explanation is over, let's move on, shall we?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**inFamous **_**or **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_**. I really wish I did because I love both. Ah well, I can dream, can't I?**

* * *

><p>-Stuck Between-<p>

Chapter One: Monsters and Awakenings

* * *

><p><em>"With time, I'm learning to control it<em>

_...__master it. Just hope its not too late."_

_ -_Cole MacGrath, regarding his powers.

* * *

><p><em>(Where the hell...am I?)<em>

_(Why...what happened?)_

Transparent, red-rimmed eyes snapped open and looked around in startled confusion before getting a better grasp on reality. The room he was in was gray and neat, reeking with antiseptic and beet. He looked down at his hands and saw they were bandaged. Checking to see if anything was broken and/or immovable. Everything was virtually fine except for a soreness that rested in his bones.

"About time you woke up. Man, I was beginning to think you died out on us." He turned his head and was met with a tall man with wild silver hair and hazel eyes. He wore a brown t-shirt, blue jeans, and worn high-tops. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion before they evened out in recognition.

"Silver...what the hell happened? Where the hell am I?" he questioned, sitting up straight in the bed and running a hand through his hair. He vaguely noticed it was longer than before.

"You, my friend, are in our rebuilt apartment. About two weeks ago there was another bombing in the center of the city..." Silver trailed off, leaving his friend to piece together the rest.

"Hn...I was near the memorial praticing the jump. Had to stop because the cops showed up...Then...maybe four or five minutes later, I think I heard the explosion behind me." he said slowly, reliving the moments leading up to his reason for being in the hospital.

"Yeah, well quit being depressing and get better soon. You need to see what happened to Station Square..." Silver left that statement hanging as he left the room with a wave of his hand.

He pulled himself out of bed and trudged over to the mirror that lay against the wall. His eyes widened as he studied his new appearance. Apparently he'd been out longer than he thought. His hair that used to rest wildly over his shoulders went past them in a disarray of black and red. There was a new, angry red scar that started below his bottom lip and went down to his chin. He also noticed thin stubble hiding it. His eyes were the most different, once a bright crimson was now a glowing white.

He scoffed, turning away from the mirror and looking around for a change of clothes. He slipped on a black t-shirt, dark gray pants, sneakers, and a black leather jacket. "Great, I missed over 336 hours of parkour training and beer drinking." he smirked a little. "Well...back to the grind."

He walked towards the window, stretching his muscles and cracking his neck. He threw it open and he took a moment to observe the broken city. It definitely _did_ look like a terrorist attack...But his instincts that never failed him, did _not_ believe that shit. This wasn't done by enemy forces; it was done by someone from the inside.

A native to Station Square.

With a low grunt, he hoisted himself out the window and onto a wire that trailed over to another building.

Smirking slightly, he took off running.

[Braxton Park, Station Square]

A young woman with pink hair stood solemnly with the other family members and friends of the victims of the terrorist bombing. Her once green eyes were dull, their color lost after the bombing. She lost her parents and her little brother to it and now, the loss was hitting her full force.

All they were doing was going to do was going to Twinkle Park as a reward for her brother passing his college entry exams. She couldn't go because she was working on a project for work at the time. It was an innocent thing that most people did and yet, they died because they were near the centre of the bombing.

Her fists clenched as she walked away when the memorial was over. How could someone do something so cruel to an innocent city? Well, not full of complete innocents but still there were good people. She was near the outer ring of the blast and it only took a few hours to recuperate. Her house was still in pretty good shape but some things were broken.

"Oh my god, what the hell is that?" a panicked voice screamed and her green eyes widened as she looked up along with many other people.

Screams filled the air as a disgusting beast with two heads tore apart civilians that got too close. It was slimy-looking and reptile like but it was far from any animal mankind had ever seen. Its grotesque face split open to reveal many jagged, broken teeth and green sludge spilling out of its mouth. Roaring, it slashed its claws through another victim, gobbling up the corpse when it was finished.

Amy was frozen in fear and somewhat morbid amazement at the killing beast. She was so caught up and watching its actions that she didn't see it make its way towards her. Just as it raised its deformed claw, she snapped out of her trance and screamed. At that same moment something knocked into her, throwing her away from the creature.

When she was sure she and whoever slammed into her stopped moving, she rolled off of them and sat up, shaking her head. After everything stopped spinning, she whirled on the stranger with angry green eyes.

"What the hell, I could have gotten away myself!" she shouted and the person, it was guy she noticed, groaned and sat up, cracking his neck before glaring at her.

"That's a real nice way to thank someone who just saved your ass from being eaten." he snapped, standing up and studying that monster that busied itself with tearing up cars in its path.

"I was fine, you jerk! I..I was just waiting for the right moment to run away." Amy stammered and watched as he began to walk away.

"Whatever, girl."

"Asshole." she muttered under her breath and started running, desperate to get away from the monstrous beast tearing up Braxton Park.

* * *

><p><em>So, how's that for a first chapter? I bet you can all guess who saved Amy but I'm not saying. No details were really given away to tell. [grins] Anyway, things will only get better from here. I bet you're wondering about Shadow's new appearance right?<em>

_Well, anybody that saw Cole after the explosion knows that you don't come out injury-free. Conduit or not. So I modified him a bit. I kept the parkour training bit the same since I find it interesting but the bike messenger thing is a no-go. You'll find out his job, if he has one, possible in the next chapter._

Disaster has to go because she has to play MySims: Skyheroes and finish her second profile. Later.


End file.
